Child of Mine
by write2like
Summary: This very short story wraps up a surprise at the end of "G Goes Missing." It is NOT a story about a case. I hope you enjoy it and, as always, comments are appreciated! NCIS and its characters are not mine; thanks to CBS & Brennan for their use. Happy holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Child of Mine

Callen heard the front door open as he stepped under the stream of hot water. He thought of not getting in the shower, but it would be Sam, and Sam would hear the shower and walk back to the bathroom. So Callen let the steaming water cascade over him. He had just finished one of his rehab workout routines and his muscles ached. In a minute, the bathroom door opened.

"I knew it was you, Sam," Callen called out from behind the curtain as he stood under the almost scalding water and the steam started filling the bathroom.

"Great, but I'm not Sam," Anna said as she pulled back the shower curtain. She'd joined him a few times in the shower and would have now if she hadn't been on her way to work. "I could have been someone dangerous, someone trying to harm you."

"But you aren't. How about joining me?" he asked with a wicked smile and nodded to the empty space in the shower.

"I'm off to work or you know I would," she replied as she let the shower curtain drop back.

"You leaving?" Callen called out. There was no answer. Evidently, she had left the room. "Damn," he said as he turned off the water and stepped out. Anna was leaning against the wall and smiled at him. "Oh, I get it," he said as he rolled his eyes and held out his hand for a towel. She just smiled and continued looking at him—all of him. Callen reached for the towel rack on the wall behind her. "Excuse me," he said and she moved to the side as her eyes never wavered. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Seen enough?"

"Never," Anna whispered with a wink and a quick kiss on his cheek as she left the bathroom and headed to the front door. Callen followed, and when she reached the end of the hallway, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, no. You don't get to come in here, get me to step out of my shower, ogle me while I'm naked, and then leave without giving me something for my trouble."

"I didn't 'get' you to step out of your shower. I freely admit I ogled you, and I would again. As for 'giving you something,' what would you like me to give you, Grisha?"

He pulled her to him. His chest and arms were still wet, but her clothes would dry. He didn't resist as she pulled the towel off. And then the front door opened again, and Sam walked in.

"Hey, G. Hey, Anna."

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" G asked with exasperation as he grabbed the towel out of Anna's hand and wrapped it around his waist again.

Sam gave Callen and Anna an innocent smile. "I was just checking up on you on my way to work, but I can see you're doing just fine."

Anna slipped past Sam to the front door, her top still damp from Callen's embrace. "I better go. I don't want to be late. See you at work, Sam."

"You working for us today, Anna?"

"I am."

"Okay."

Callen called out to her as she slipped out, "Thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime," she called back and then she was gone. Callen heard her Mustang pull out of his driveway and turned to Sam.

"Happy now?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not every day," Sam continued, "I get to see my partner in such a good mood."

Callen sighed, "I was until I was interrupted. Twice." Callen walked to the kitchen and Sam joined him.

"Where's Garrison?"

"He went for his morning coffee. You want some?" Callen asked as he prepared his own.

"No, thanks." Sam waited until Callen got the coffee started and then continued. "I am glad to see you're doing better, G."

"Me, too. I've never been so bored."

"Really? Bored?" Sam looked incredulous.

"Okay, I'm not always bored. Anna just stopped by this morning to see how I was doing. That's all."

"Hey, I think it's great that she stopped by. That shows she cares about you, but don't even try telling me that's all that was."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you're going to make it official."

"Make what official?"

"C'mon, G. You and Anna. Make your relationship official."

"Who says we have a relationship?"

"Really, G? You're going there even after everything that's happened since Belarus?"

Callen shrugged his shoulders and Sam looked at him with exasperation. Callen took a sip and leaned against the counter. "I know that face," Callen said as he took another sip and waited. "You're going to give me a talk, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not going to 'give you a talk,' but I want to know what you're afraid of, G."

"I'm not afraid of anything. No, that's not true. I don't like needles; I don't know that that's the same as being afraid of needles. I am afraid of sharks, though."

"Be serious."

"I am being serious. You know I don't like needles and that I'm afraid of sharks."

"Why are you afraid to admit that you and Anna are in a relationship? She obviously loves you, and it's obvious that you love her."

"I don't know that it's obvious, and I don't know that I love her."

"You may not know it, but I know it, and I'm telling you, G, you love her. What I just saw, that's what love looks like."

"Maybe it was just lust," Callen suggested, but Sam wasn't having any of it.

"Right. So how many other women have you been lusting during the past six months?" Callen doesn't say anything. "See? Sorry, G, but that's love." He waited for Callen to deny it again, but when he didn't, Sam continued. "And I think you know it, G. I think Anna knows it, too, but you need to make the first move. I know it's tough for you. It's tough for you to let people in, to let people get close to you, but sometimes it just happens, G. To be honest, I think Anna's a lot like you that way. Neither one of you opens up to others without a fight. That may be one reason you're in love."

"Stop saying I'm in love."

"Don't fight it, partner. Love happens." Sam waited for Callen's response, but there wasn't one. "I don't believe it. My partner, G. Callen, a man who's been shot, stabbed, burned, beaten, poisoned, and worse is afraid of being in a serious romantic relationship."

"I'm not afraid of a serious romantic relationship. I'm just not sure that I'm in one."

"Trust me. You are. Relationships of any kind aren't easy, and romantic ones even more so. Michelle and I have had rough times, but the good times so far outweigh the rough times that I've never ever regretted our relationship. And I know that Michelle feels the same way."

"You and Michelle are special, Sam. You're relationship is one-of-a-kind."

"Thanks, partner, but we're not and it's not. Every relationship is special and every relationship is one-of-a-kind. And if you're ready for that, that's what I want for you because there's nothing better."

Both stood silent for a moment, and then Callen took a sip, looked at his partner, and shrugged. "You may be right."

Sam nodded, "I am right. Trust me. The 'thing' that I see between you and Anna is serious."

They walked to the front door, and as Sam started to leave, Callen stopped him. "How did you know that Michelle was the one?"

Sam thought for a moment and smiled when he answered, "I knew Michelle was the one when I couldn't imagine waking up or going to sleep without her. But everybody's different." Sam put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "You already know, G. Maybe it's time to take that leap."

"And were you ready?" Callen asked.

Sam smiled, "I think I was as ready as anyone can be, G." Then he walked out to his car. When he drove away, Callen closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. He knew Sam was right. He knew and pretty soon he'd have to make sure Anna knew. And then he rolled his eyes because once Anna knew, then Arkady would know. Callen muttered to himself, "I don't have much luck with fathers."

When Deeks got out to the car that morning, he found Kensi in the passenger seat.

"Hey, aren't you in the wrong seat?"

"It's your turn to drive this morning. I have some work to do on the way."

"We've never taken turns driving to work."

"Then it's time we started."

"But I don't drive us to work. You do."

"Not today, I don't. And maybe not tomorrow, either."

It was obvious that Kensi wasn't going to move, so Deeks walked around and got behind the wheel. "I just want you to know that if I hear any backseat driving comments from your side of the car, I'm going to park and call for an Uber ride."

"Shut up and drive, Deeks."

As he started to pull out of the driveway, Deeks hit the brakes, and Kensi jerked forward into her seatbelt.

"Deeks!"

He turned to her and smiled, "I know what this is all about. I know why your knickers are in such a tidy twist."

"I don't wear knickers, and if I did, they wouldn't be in a twist, tidy or otherwise."

"This is about the paternity test, isn't it?" Deeks turned suddenly serious. "I told you it's nothing."

"You think possibly having a child that you don't know about is nothing?"

"Kensi, I told you. The only reason Sandra sued me for child support is because her husband died in an accident, and now she wants someone to help her with child support."

"But you're taking the paternity test because you had sex with her years ago."

"I'm taking the paternity test to prove I'm not the child's father because I don't believe I am. And you're right. I had sex with Sandra years ago when I worked with LAPD and long before I met you or even knew that NCIS existed. I can't take that back now."

"But what if he is your son?"

"Let's talk about that if that proves to be the case. Until then, there's nothing to talk about." Deeks finished pulling out of the driveway and they were on their way to work. After a few miles, Kensi looked up from her work.

"And the next time some woman from your past sues you for child support?"

"C'mon, Kensi," Deeks moaned, clearly exasperated. "How many women do you think I've had sex with? Don't answer that." He glanced at her, but she wasn't smiling. "No other woman from my past is going to sue me for child support."

"You're absolutely sure?"

There was just the slightest pause before Deeks snuck a peek at Kensi. "No. I can't absolutely promise that another woman might not . . . ."

Kensi gave him a look that could make hair fall out and interrupted him, "Just drive, Deeks."

They drove the rest of the way to work in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna was the first of the team members to arrive at headquarters that morning and Hetty greeted her warmly.

"So, how's our boy today, Anna? You did stop by and check on him, didn't you?"

"I did, Hetty, and he's definitely getting better," Anna answered with a mischievous smile.

"That's what we want. We'll see if he's ready to come back next week. In the meantime, we're very lucky that you're able to step in and help."

"I enjoy working with the team, Hetty, so you can call me whenever you need me."

At that moment, Sam entered and Hetty greeted him. "I was just asking Anna how Mr. Callen was doing."

Sam couldn't suppress a grin as he looked at Anna, "And did you tell Hetty how he's doing, Anna?"

Anna wasn't fazed although Hetty began to wonder what she wasn't being told. "I told Hetty," and Anna looked at Hetty with a smile, "that Callen is definitely improving."

"He is improving, isn't he, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked with a note of concern.

"Yes, Hetty, there's no question that he's definitely improving," Sam assured her with absolute sincerity and without the hint of a smile, and then he pulled out his laptop and got to work. Anna took a seat at Callen's desk.

"We have a case this morning, but Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks seem to be a little late this morning, so wait for them to arrive," Hetty said and went back to her office to finish the reports she had begun.

Sam stopped working on his laptop and looked at Anna until she finally stopped what she was doing and returned his gaze.

"What is it, Sam?"

"'G's improving?' That's what you said?"

"Well, I think he's improving."

"Improving? He seems to be getting friskier every time I see him."

"I like frisky."

"I bet you do."

"There's nothing wrong with frisky."

"There isn't. It's just so . . . unlike G to be frisky."

"Really? I often find him to be frisky," Anna said and gave Sam a wink. Sam couldn't help it; he laughed out loud. Anna smiled and went back to her paperwork.

The feeling in the room changed immediately when Kensi and Deeks entered. There was nothing "frisky" about either of them. In fact, it was as if they were complete strangers to one another: they didn't speak to each other; they didn't even look at each other. Sam and Anna both sensed the tension and even Hetty looked up from her work as if she'd been hit by a blast of freezing air. She watched without a word as these two partners took their places behind their desks and never said a word to one another. Sam watched with some concern, and then decided he'd make the first move. He turned to Deeks sitting beside him. "So, got a late start this morning?"

"Yea, we did," was all he said without looking in Sam's direction.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, and when Deeks didn't answer, he turned to Kensi. "Kensi?"

Kensi looked up and presented an expression of almost unnatural calm. "Everything's fine, Sam."

"Good, because we have a case," and with that Sam stood up and the other three followed him to OPS. It was obvious, regardless of Kensi's assurance, that things weren't fine because on the way to OPS Kensi made a conscious—and obvious—effort to avoid Deeks on the stairs, and when they entered the room, she stood as far away from him as possible without actually leaving the room. Nell and Eric glanced at Sam, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "What do we have, Eric?"

Eric threw some shots onto the screen. "Lieutenant Tom Marris was found in Oceanside this morning. It appears that he may have been the victim of foul play; there was no obvious cause of death, but there were defensive wounds on his hands and arms."

"Had he been stationed long at Camp Pendleton?" Sam asked.

"Actually, he was just passing through. He arrived at Camp Pendleton a few days ago. He was on his way to join his unit in Afghanistan," Nell remarked. "He worked in intelligence and had been on leave recently because his daughter was extremely ill."

"Is she alright?" Anna asked quickly.

"Yes," Nell continued. "Sergeant Marris' daughter, Elle, was diagnosed with what was believed to be a rare form of leukemia, but further testing revealed that it was actually pernicious anemia—which is not life-threatening and can be treated with regular supplements."

"That's good," Anna nodded in relief.

"It is," Sam agreed. "It's just a shame that her dad is dead."

"True," she agreed and turned back to Nell and Eric.

Eric continued, "Sec Nav wants us to check out the lieutenant's death and see if it might be related to his work in Afghanistan or any other intelligence work."

"Right," Sam said and turned to Kensi. "You good working with Deeks, or would you rather take Anna?"

Kensi gave Anna a welcoming smile. "I'd love to work with Anna today. What about you, Anna?"

"Sure. That works for me."

Sam turned to Deeks, "Then we'll be a team today. It looks like men vs. women."

"We'll kick your butts," Kensi offered and Anna looked at Sam with raised eyebrows. Something was definitely wrong with Kensi and Deeks.

"That's yet to be seen. We'll take a trip to Oceanside while you two visit his family in Glendale," Sam said, and Kensi and Anna left OPS. As Sam and Deeks started out, Sam turned to Eric, "Send me the name of Lt. Marris' commanding officer and the others in his unit, and I want to know if any of them are stateside."

"Will do," Eric said to their retreating backs, and then began searching for information on his tablet while walking back to his computer.

At the bottom of the stairs Sam turned to Deeks. "You want to tell me what's going on between you and Kensi?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Really? Then why am I your partner today?"

Deeks hesitated a moment. "It's men vs. women day?"

"Yea, right. Whatever it is, you and Kensi get it worked out because when G gets back, he and I are partners and you two will have to work together—or we'll have to get a new liaison officer." And with that, Sam strode out of headquarters.

"I wonder is it too late to call in sick?" Deeks asked no one in particular before heading out to join him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since his shower had been interrupted earlier that morning, Callen decided he'd go for another run. He needed to clear his mind after his conversation with Sam. After running about two miles, Callen stopped and started walking; the doctor had told him to alternate between running and walking and so far, Callen couldn't complain about his progress. At this rate, he had no doubt that he'd be back at work next week. But that didn't help him with Anna and their "relationship."

Say Sam was right about Callen's feelings for Anna. It was true that he hadn't seen anyone else for several months. But was Sam right about Anna's feelings for him? Callen didn't think Anna had seen anyone else for several months, either, and ever since they'd returned from Belarus three weeks ago, she had been especially attentive. Callen wasn't complaining. He was sure that she was spending a lot of time with him because of his injuries. But after his recuperation, Callen wondered if Anna would still come by as often and spend as much time with him. Maybe she was just spending time with him until he had recovered enough to return to work, and when his injuries had healed, her visits would become less frequent or maybe stop completely. What if Anna didn't love him but was just being kind? After all, looking after Callen was one way to curry favor with Hetty, and getting on Hetty's good side never hurt. Crap, Callen thought, that was cynical even for him. But he couldn't shake the thought that he and Anna looked at this "thing" between them differently. After the mission to rescue Arkady, Callen had thought there was something between them, but he'd been wrong then. Anna had made it clear then that her view of their "relationship" was very different from his. But if Sam was right about how Anna felt now, Callen didn't want to not act on it. He needed to decide if it was time to take that leap. In his life, Callen hadn't had many relationships that ever lasted longer than a few months, but he was starting to want something more than waking up alone every morning and coming home alone every night. Callen began running again. He ran until where Sam had cut him in his side began throbbing. He stopped and leaned over to catch his breath. His sweat dripped onto the concrete. Callen didn't have premonitions, but now he couldn't shake the sense that something was happening, something in his life was being taken away—and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

-scene break-

One moment the drive to Glendale was filled with Kensi venting about men and their dishonesty, the difficulty trusting them, and their inability to keep it in their pants, and the next moment it was filled with burning tires, shattered glass, and crushed metal. As Kensi struggled to make sense of what had just happened, she became aware of voices nearby and people standing just beyond the wreck that used to be her SUV.

"Call 911."

"Oh, my god."

"Did you see what happened?"

"Are they okay?"

"It looks bad."

"Did anyone call 911?"

Kensi was able to focus as her head cleared. The airbags had deployed, and when she reached down, she found that she was able to unloose her seatbelt. After she freed herself, she turned to Anna. "Anna. Anna."

The other car had struck the SUV on the front passenger side and door, and that side of the car was completely crumpled around Anna's unconscious body. Kensi felt a slow trickle of blood near her hairline; the red drops fell onto her jeans and disappeared. Suddenly, a man's face appeared at the shattered driver side window.

"Are you okay?"

Although not completely confident in her hurried self-assessment, Kensi replied, "Other than a few cuts and bruises, I seem to be."

The face looked past her to Anna. "Your passenger looks like she might be seriously injured. Is she conscious?"

Kensi answered his question with her own, "Has anyone called 911?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you." She struggled to get out from behind the wheel and the airbag because even though the door wouldn't open, she was sure she could get out of the window. The man realized what she was trying to do, and told Kensi to turn her head and cover her eyes.

"Anybody have a towel or a tarp?"

When someone brought him one, he wrapped his hand and arm completely and then cleared the broken glass from the window with a wrench so that no shards remained. Kensi began maneuvering herself through the opening, and he gently helped her get clear of the tangled wreck.

"Thank you," she said as the sound of sirens filled the street and fire engines and ambulances turned the corner. As they approached, Kensi went over to the passenger side. She reached inside and felt Anna's pulse; it was there, but it was weak. It was then that Kensi noticed the blood on the seat and the car mats. She needed to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't see where Anna was injured. She was just going to poke her head further through the window when two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and firmly pulled her back.

"You need to let us take it from here," the firefighter told Kensi as he handed her off to one of the paramedics.

"I'm alright," Kensi told him, but he moved her toward an ambulance for a checkup.

"Let me satisfy myself, then," he said as he guided her to the ambulance bed so that she could take a seat. While the paramedic ran through some basic tests and cleaned and bandaged Kensi's cut, a middle-aged man approached, obviously shaken.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"What happened?" Kensi asked as she watched the firefighters clear the front and rear windows and begin to remove the SUV top with the Jaws-of-Life while a paramedic protected Anna's head from bits or pieces that might fall.

"You ran the red light. I guess you didn't notice it. I couldn't stop. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're alright."

The man who had helped Kensi through the window was nearby and spoke up, looking from Kensi to the other man, "She didn't run the red light. You did."

As the paramedic finished bandaging her head, an officer walked over and spoke with Kensi, the other driver, and the witness who'd spoken. In a few moments the top of the car had been removed and Anna was moved onto a gurney. She was still unconscious as they wheeled her to the ambulance. Kensi walked over and looked at the paramedic, "I'm going to ride with her." The paramedic made room in the back of the ambulance and Kensi climbed in. When they were settled, the paramedic slapped the wall of the cab, and the ambulance pulled away, sirens blaring. The paramedic turned to Kensi.

"Do you know how to contact her next of kin?"

"I know someone who does," Kensi said and took out her phone and called Hetty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Hetty's phone rang, she was in the middle of making a pot of Keemun Hoa Ya A tea, a rare and exquisite tea that she enjoyed not nearly as often as she would have liked. If the call had been from someone other than one of her team, she would have ignored it, but when one of her team members called, it was always important. "Yes, Ms. Blye," she said and her expression reflected her anticipatory sip of tea, but her expression changed as soon as she heard Kensi's voice and the sirens. She sat down at her desk without her tea. The conversation continued with brief spaces of silence as Hetty listened before responding. "I'll call him right away. . . . Providence St. Joseph Medical Center in Burbank . . . No, I'll call them. . . . Don't worry about the car; we'll take care of it. . . . I'm glad you're alright. . . . Stay with her." Hetty hung up and waited a moment before she picked up the receiver again and dialed.

"Henrietta," Arkady said, "this is a surprise. I wasn't going to answer, but then I saw it was your number, and, of course, I had to take your call. Do you miss me?"

"Arkady, I have something to tell you" Hetty said quietly, and she knew that Arkady's smile had faded, "about Anna."

-scene change—

The drive to Pendleton was made in complete silence—no talking, no music. When they left Los Angeles, Sam had let Deeks know that he was available to listen, but whatever had happened with Kensi, Deeks wasn't ready to talk about it. And that was okay with Sam. Sure, Sam offered advice when asked—and even when he wasn't when it involved G—but Sam also knew when to stay quiet and wait until someone was ready. He was convinced that was one of the secrets to his happy marriage. As long as whatever had happened between them didn't affect their job performance, Sam wasn't worried. Everyone on the team had to deal with personal issues unrelated to work, but everyone had been able to do this—more often than not—in a way that hadn't put themselves or each other in unnecessary danger. Sam was sure this would be true for Kensi and Deeks this time, too, and he was sure that they would work it out. And then Hetty called and he put her on speaker.

"Mr. Hanna."

"Yea, Hetty."

"You need to return to Los Angeles,"

"We're already outside San Clemente, Hetty."

There was a brief pause before she continued. "There's been an accident. I think you should be here, Mr. Hanna."

At the mention of an accident, Deeks, who was listening, spoke up, "Is Kensi alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said and the tension in his body drained away.

"Is it Callen?"

"No, Mr. Hanna. It's Anna, but I think it would be good for you to be here for Mr. Callen."

Sam took the next off-ramp and they were heading north in less than a minute. "Have you called Callen?"

"I've tried twice, but he's not answering. I'm going to try again."

"Arkady?"

"I've spoken with him. He's in New York, but he's flying back as soon as he can."

"We'll be there in an hour," Sam said as he punched the pedal and hit the lights.

"Drive safely, Mr. Hanna. I don't want to make calls to Michelle or Deeks' mother."

-scene change—

Callen walked into the house as his phone rang. Hetty again. This was the third time she'd called in the past 30 minutes. It had to be important.

"Hetty, are you calling to see how I'm doing because you know I'm still on leave."

"I know how you're doing, Mr. Callen, and I know you're still on leave. I'm calling because there's been an accident."

Callen stopped.

"Mr. Callen?"

"Sam?"

"No, Mr. Callen. Anna."

His chest tightened. He couldn't breathe.

"She's at the Joseph Medical Center in Burbank."

He took a breath. "Kensi's alright?"

"Yes."

"Arkady?"

"I called him first."

Callen hung up and left.

Back at OPS, Hetty looked at her receiver for a moment before setting it down and then picking it up again. "Ms. Jones, I'm leaving for a bit. If you need me, you can reach me on my cell." Hetty then stood up, walked out, and went to meet her team in Burbank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kensi was standing in the waiting area when Callen arrived. He came over to her, and she wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Callen."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. She's still in surgery."

He stepped back and looked at Kensi, his hands on her shoulders. "But you're okay?" he asked glancing at the bandage on her forehead.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

As Kensi started to tell him about what happened that morning, a doctor came out from surgery and approached them. He spoke to Kensi, "You should have told us that Ms. Kolcheck was pregnant."

Callen's hands dropped. "Pregnant?"

The doctor turned to him, "Are you Ms. Kolcheck's husband?"

"What do you mean pregnant?" Callen asked.

Kensi intervened. She spoke to the doctor, "Anna's not married. And I didn't know she was pregnant, or I would have told you."

Callen approached the doctor becoming increasingly agitated, "What do you mean she _was_ pregnant?" The doctor stepped back and Kensi put her hand on Callen's arm, but he shook it off. "What do you mean _was_?"

The doctor looked at Callen with a calm, professional demeanor and spoke quietly, "If you're not related to Ms. Kolcheck, I can't answer your question. I'm sorry." And then he turned quickly and left. Callen started after him and Kensi followed.

"Wait. Wait! What do you mean _was_?" Callen followed the doctor as he disappeared into surgery and a nurse stepped in and blocked the door. Callen stopped and Kensi stopped beside him. She hesitated, unsure what to say.

"Callen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

For a moment, Callen stood motionless, his head bowed, Kensi's hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. In all the years that Kensi had known Callen, she had never seen him cry, and he didn't now. In a moment he lifted his head and looked at her. "I'm alright, Kensi," Callen said quietly. "I just need to be alone." And he turned his back to her and walked away. Kensi watched him leave the hospital as she took a seat and waited.

By the time Hetty arrived, Callen still hadn't returned. Hetty walked straight to Kensi. "Oh, dear, you've had quite a morning." She took Kensi's hands and held them in her own with gentle strength. "It will be alright."

"Hetty, it was my fault."

"Now, Kensi, I don't want you to think about that. Tell me, how is our Anna? What have the doctors told you?" Hetty asked as she took a seat next to Kensi.

"Not much, Hetty. She's still in surgery." Kensi didn't know how to tell Hetty about Anna's pregnancy, but Hetty knew when Kensi had trouble meeting her eyes that she wasn't being told everything.

"What aren't you telling me, Ms. Blye?" And then she suddenly realized that someone was missing. "Where's Mr. Callen?"

Kensi, grateful that she could avoid the first question, answered the second. "He's here. He just wanted to be alone, so he stepped outside."

"And how long ago was that?"

Kensi looked at the clock. "A little over thirty minutes ago." She hadn't realized that much time had passed. Looking past the clock, she saw Sam and Deeks coming down the hallway. Sam was all business, walking so rapidly that Deeks was almost jogging to keep pace. Kensi rose to meet Sam, and when he reached her, she spoke with genuine pain, "Sam, it was my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Callen . . . ." Deeks stood and watched silently, knowing that only a few days ago she would have come to him for comfort.

"Kensi, it's alright," Sam said soothingly. He looked at Hetty who stood beside them. Neither one of them had seen Kensi this emotionally upset since Deeks had been arrested.

"I think," Hetty said slowly and looking steadily at Kensi, "that there is something Ms. Blye hasn't told us." She paused and waited for Kensi to reply. When she didn't, Hetty looked at Sam, "Have you noticed the absence of Mr. Callen?"

Sam, now even more concerned, held Kensi's shoulders, "Kensi, where's G? Why isn't he here? What haven't you told us?"

Kensi looked at Sam and then past him to Deeks, and she said firmly, "Deeks, you need to leave." Hetty and Sam looked more than a little confused, but Deeks' expression didn't change and she continued staring at Deeks. "You need to leave." Kensi was absolutely serious.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty began, but Kensi cut her off.

"No, Hetty."

Deeks took a few steps back. "It's not a problem, Hetty. I'll just go wait in the cafeteria," he said as he turned around and started down the corridor.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty continued, "that was uncalled for regardless of whatever problems you and Mr. Deeks are having."

"Hetty, it has nothing to do with any 'problem' I'm having with Deeks. I would have told Eric and Nell to leave if they'd been here. I only know because I was here, but I don't think Callen would like many people to know, and I have to respect that."

Sam was more worried now than when he'd first arrived as Kensi struggled to stay composed.

"Kensi," Hetty said quietly, "tell us what we don't know."

"Sam, you need to take your com out." Sam complied and then Kensi continued. "Anna was pregnant with Callen's child," she blurted.

"Oh, no," Hetty whispered and looked at Sam. She was not prepared for this news.

"And G knew?" Sam asked.

"Not until the doctor told him. I think that's the first time he knew that Anna had been pregnant—it was the first time I knew—and I think he was telling us because the baby didn't survive."

"Oh, lord," Hetty sighed, and took Kensi's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"And I'm to blame, Hetty," Kensi whispered and Hetty could feel her agony. Kensi, in many ways, considered Callen an older brother, someone always looking out for her and ready to step in whenever she needed help without looking for anything in return. And now she felt responsible for the death of his child.

"You mustn't say that, Kensi," Hetty said as she led Kensi back to the chairs and they sat down together.

Sam thought back to his conversation with G that morning. Callen handled most of his personal issues alone and he had always managed to keep his emotions under control, but everybody has a breaking point. For the first time, Sam was truly worried about his partner's emotional state and what he might do.

Sam put his com back in. "Eric, find Callen's car."

Eric immediately pulled up the info and relayed it to Sam, "His car is in Griffith Park, near the observatory. It's not moving."

Sam turned to Hetty. Kensi was now much more composed as Hetty continued to console her. Sam said, "Hetty, let me know as soon as you hear about Anna's condition."

"We're not leaving, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said as Sam left the hospital to find his partner and help him fight whatever emotional demons he might be facing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam made it to Griffith Park in record time even for him. "Eric, do you still have a signal from Callen's phone?"

"It hasn't moved since you left the hospital, Sam. His phone's on the west side of the observatory. It's about 500 yards ahead of you."

"Do you see him?"

Eric was checking the area cameras, but he wasn't able to locate Callen. "I don't see him, Sam, but there are a number of people in the area. His phone is still active."

Sam started off to the western side of the observatory which was crowded today, but Sam was only interested in finding one person. In a few seconds, he saw his partner. Callen was on the west terrace standing at the wall and looking out at the Los Angeles skyline. Sam walked over and stood beside him.

"Hey, G," Sam said as he looked out over Los Angeles.

"Hey, Sam," Callen replied without taking his eyes off the city skyline.

They stood in silence for a few moments listening to the traffic, the wind, the birds, and the voices of the visitors on this brilliantly sunny day. Anyone looking at the two of them would have thought they were two men simply enjoying the view. And they would have been wrong.

"G, I'm sorry."

It took Callen a few moments to say anything. "Thanks, Sam." Sam looked at his partner. Callen expressed some feelings easily: loyalty, anger, compassion, fear, determination. These emotions often bubbled to the surface during cases. But emotions like love and loss he had difficulty expressing because they made him vulnerable and being vulnerable had always caused him pain. He had had to deal with pain his whole life, so it was easiest now to shut out anything that might let it in. Sam knew that's what Callen was trying to do now—shut these feelings out—and he could only imagine the emotional mess Callen was dealing with. "I'm sorry about a lot of things, Sam, and I'm tired. I'm just tired." Here was an opening.

"I've been telling you for years that you don't get enough sleep, G, but you never listen to me."

"I listen, but I think I'm too tired to sleep," Callen said and finally looked at Sam. Sam saw his partner's eyes—the exhaustion—and he was worried. "Sleep doesn't come easy and it doesn't bring me any peace, Sam."

"I know, G," Sam said quietly and standing next to his partner, Sam prayed as fervently as he ever had for the words that would help his partner handle his feelings of despair. They stood, stationary and silent, watching and listening until Sam's phone rudely interrupted. He stepped away a few feet to take the call. It was Hetty. He listened, thanked her, and then walked back to Callen. "Anna's out of surgery, G. She's going to make it; she's going to be fine."

"That's good, Sam," Callen said, his eyes still focused on the city spread out in front of him.

"G, I know what it feels like when my child's in danger, but I don't know what it feels like to lose a child—and I hope I never do—so I'm not going to tell you that I know what you're going through. I don't. But you're not the only one who lost a child today. Anna lost a child, and the loss will be just as terrible for her as it is for you. This doesn't just affect you, G."

"I know it doesn't, Sam, but sometimes life just doesn't make sense, and it gets to be too hard and you lose too much."

"You're right. Sometimes life doesn't make sense and it is hard and you lose a lot, but you haven't lost everything, G. You haven't lost me. Or Hetty or Kensi. Or even Deeks—although we might be able to arrange that," he said and the hint of a smile appeared. "You have all of us and Nell and Eric. Hell, you even have Granger. And there's your father, Garrison, after almost 40 years. And, you have Anna, and then, of course, with Anna you get Arkady." He saw Callen wince, but he continued, "You have people in your life who care about you and who don't want to lose you."

Callen sighed and looked at Sam. "This morning I didn't even know if I was in a relationship—or if I even wanted to be in one—and a few hours later, I found out that I would have been a father. When the doctor said Anna was pregnant, I was stunned but I think I was glad, Sam. I think I was glad I was going to be a father. And then I wasn't a father."

"You've had a hell of a morning, G."

"Do you think Anna knew she was pregnant?"

"I'm sure she knew."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Sam took his time before he offered his opinion, "G, Anna probably didn't tell you because she didn't know how you'd feel about becoming a father. She probably doesn't even know how you feel about her."

"Was she going to tell me?"

Sometimes talking to G about women made Sam feel like an expert on the subject. "I'm sure she was, but that's something you should ask Anna. In fact, after everything's that happened between you two, don't you think that you and Anna have a lot of things you should probably talk about?"

"I guess we do."

"Then I guess you'd better get back to the hospital before she wakes up."

Callen looked at his partner with obvious respect, "I've never met any man who seems to know more about women than you do, Sam. Why is that?"

"You're kidding, right? My survival depends on it," he answered with a wry grin. "Remember, I'm married to Michelle. What I don't know really _could_ hurt me."

They headed back to their cars and stopped next to the Challenger. "Heading home?" Callen asked.

"Yea. It's too late to head to Pendleton now. We'll start fresh tomorrow." He opened the car door, but before getting in, Sam put both of his hands on Callen's shoulders. "You'll get through this, G. Remember, you're not alone; you're never going to be alone again—even if you want to be."

"Don't know how I feel about that, but . . . thanks, Sam."

"I got your back, partner," Sam said as he settled into the car seat and shut the door.

Callen leaned down and waited as Sam rolled the window down. "Drive safe and say hi to Michelle and Kam for me."

"I will," Sam nodded, and then got serious. "Now get back to the hospital before Anna wakes up. You and Anna **need** to have that talk."

Callen tapped the roof of the car as Sam pulled away and then walked back to his car, got in, and started back to the hospital to be with Anna when she woke up and finally have a talk with her about where they were in their relationship, and that maybe it was time to share more than sleepovers and showers.

-scene change-

Once the doctor had told Hetty and Kensi that Anna was going to be alright, Kensi went to find Deeks. She found him in the cafeteria, nursing a glass of milk and a sorry excuse for a piece of pie. He looked up as she sat down.

"Anna?"

"Doctor says she'll be fine."

He played with his pie. "And us?"

Kensi hesitated. "He didn't have a diagnosis for us."

An awkward silence settled between them, and Deeks decided if he didn't say something, she might get up and leave. "What can I do to make sure we're okay?"

Her expression when she looked at him was _Really_ , but that's not what she said. Instead she said, "Can you promise me that there will be no more suits for child support?"

"I could—but that wouldn't be the truth because I don't know that there won't be—and I promise to always tell you the truth. If there are any more tests, whatever the results—and by the way, the results of this test were negative—they will never change the way I feel about you, Kensi Blye. And that is the truth."

Kensi looked at him without speaking for more than a minute, and then she leaned across the table and kissed him. "I can accept that, Deeks, but if I ever find that you've broken your promise about telling me the truth, the diagnosis for our relationship will be a terminal one."

"Well," he said as he pushed the pie away and stood up, "I'm too young to deal with a terminal condition, so I think I'll keep that promise." As they left the cafeteria, he said casually, "So, when you sent me away . . . ."

"Don't ever ask me about that, Deeks," she said firmly and then without a smile took hold of his hand. "Now, how do we get home?"

Deeks pulled out his phone. "Uber?"

-scene change—

When Callen arrived back at the hospital, no one was where they'd been when he left. He walked up to the nurse's station and asked about Anna Kolcheck.

"She's out of surgery. She's in room 301, but only immediate family are allowed to visit."

"Has her father arrived yet?"

"No, her father hasn't, but her mother has."

"Her mother?" Callen asked.

"Yes. She's visiting her now."

Callen started down the corridor as he assured the nurse, "I'll just speak with her mother before I leave."

When he reached the room, the door was closed. He opened it slowly. Hetty sat beside Anna's bed. "I see Mr. Hanna found you, Mr. Callen," she said looking up briefly.

"He did," Callen said as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. Anna lay in the bed asleep but breathing on her own. She looked calm, peaceful; he thought she actually looked more peaceful than he felt. He stood by the bed watching her, and then he felt Hetty take one of his hands in hers and gently squeeze it. He hadn't even heard her stand up. He looked down, and she looked from Anna up to him, and he knew that she was incredibly sad even though her face showed only a hint of emotion.

"I am so very sorry, Mr. Callen," she said softly.

"Thank you, Hetty," he said as he squeezed her hand in response, and then she left, and Callen was alone with Anna and the memory of what they had lost that morning. But Callen had also found that there was someone who was part of his life in a way he had feared no one ever would be. And he found that he was comfortable with this new addition to his life and all the changes that it could bring.

Several hours later when Anna woke, Callen was still with her. She smiled weakly when she saw him, and then she sensed that something was horribly wrong. Callen held her hand and kissed her gently. He reached down and caressed her hair and cheek and kissed her again. She wanted to say something, but he put his fingers to her lips as her eyes filled with tears. "No, Anna, don't. Don't."

"You don't know."

"I do, Anna. I know about the baby."

"You do?" She bit her lip to keep from crying. "And the baby . . . ."

Callen held her hand and said quietly, "The baby, our baby, didn't make it, Anna." He looked at her and gently brushed a tear from her face. "Anna, you made it and we will get through this." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. "Anna, why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

She looked at him. "I didn't know how you'd feel about a baby, about being a father." She paused, "I don't know how you feel about me."

Callen sighed, "I'm not good at letting people know how I feel, even people I should—people I care about." He looked at her steadily and didn't flinch, "Especially people I love." And then he kissed her with a passion born of loss and love, and he knew that he and Anna would start a family soon because now he knew that he was ready.


End file.
